


Shower

by BlackBeautyRose



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, Smut, Yaoi, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyRose/pseuds/BlackBeautyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro spends time with his lover in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is a crack pairing since my friend ships SeiMako so :T ANYWAY THERE WILL BE AN EXPERIMENTAL SMUT/LEMON SCENE (OBVIOUSLY), SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST ONE. SO SORRY IF IT'S NOT GOOD.

"Tadaima!" Seijuro yelled as he closed the door behind him, lazily taking of his tie, and then his shoes.

"..."

'That's weird. Makoto is usually here to greet me.' The redhead blinked, but then heard the faint sound of a shower running in the bathroom. 'Ah.'

The former swim team captain started to grin mischievously as an idea popped into his head.

He started to tip-toe down the hall, into the bedroom he and his lover shared, and thankfully, the bathroom door was slightly open.

Seijuro tried to make as little noise as possible as he pushed the door open, silently walking into the bathroom. He could not see his lover, but Makoto had not drawn the curtains completely, so there was a space he could go through without any trouble. The redhead could hear him humming out a tune, and chuckled quietly.

Figuring that the sounds of the shower would drown out any noises nearby, Seijuro took off his clothes soundlessly. Once he was completely naked, Seijuro grinned again.

As quickly and quietly as he could, he slipped into the shower. He could now see his lover, running his hands through his brown hair, back turned to him with a full view of his cute bottom. Seijuro's grin widened wolfishly.

The redhead reached out to close the rest of the curtain all the way, the sound making Makoto whirl around with a squeak. "S-Sei? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to take a shower with you." Seijuro simply stated, as his eyes darkened with desire, looking at Makoto's body up and down. He licked his lips sensually, the water from the showerhead raining down on him.

"Sei, now's not the time." Makoto sighed.

Regardless, the redhead rapidly took the green-eyed man into his arms and pulled him so that their hips were touching. Makoto gasped at the sudden contact, and looked up into his lover's eyes. They were filled with desire and longing, for him. He blushed heavily, and rested his hands on his lover's broad shoulders.

"Do you want to turn off the water?" Makoto asked the other man, who shook his head.

"We might need it to to wash off certain.. fluids." Seijuro murmered the last word huskily as he tightened his hold on the brown-haired man's hips.

With no hesitation, Seijuro fiercely took Makoto's lips with his own, hard enough to bruise. The shorter man sighed and kissed back with just as much passion.

The redhead ran his tongue along the other's bottom lip, silently pleading for access. Makoto just smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth, feeling a wet organ immediately invade his cavern. The larger man explored his mouth and gently tangled his tongue with Makoto's.

"Nngh.." The green-eyed man moaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to bury themselves tightly into his lover's wet hair.

"Seijuro.." Makoto whispered as the two broke apart for air. The redhead gritted his teeth. He loved when his Makoto said his name. Even better when he screamed it.

The other man lifted Makoto's legs up onto his waist, the brown-haired giant yelping as his arms came tightly around Seijuro's neck. The golden-eyed man slammed his lover's back into the bathroom wall, eliciting a startled cry from Makoto. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Makoto said, smiling lovingly and wrapping his legs fully around Seijuro's waist. That was when the green-eyed giant really felt something hard against his entrance. Looking down, his eyes widened and then he chuckled. "Hard already?"

"Only for you, love." Looking back up, he gazed into the redhead's golden eyes, which were gazing back at him intensely and passionately.

Makoto blushed at his statement. Upon seeing a red flush spreading onto his lover's cheeks, Seijuro grinned.

Seijuro nuzzled his nose lovingly into Makoto's neck for a moment and then started to suck at whatever skin he could reach, making his lover mewl. Pulling away, he inspected his work. Developing hickies littered the other's neck, and Seijuro gave a small, "Hmph.", in satisfaction.

Gripping Makoto's hips and diving back in, he took the soft skin between his teeth, nibbling and biting gently. The redhead heard his lover sighing softly, feeling hands coming up to massage his head.

Pulling away again, Seijuro looked into Makoto's eyes. "I love you."

Makoto's blush increased tenfold. Not giving the brown-haired man a chance to say anything back, Seijuro gave him another sweet kiss.

The larger man looked around, and conveniently, there was a bottle of lubricant sitting right there on the edge of the tub. He reached for it and took it in his hand. The redhead turned his head toward his lover. "Hold onto me."

Makoto nodded and moved his hands onto the other's strong biceps and shoulders.

Seijuro let go of his hips and pumped a good amount of lube onto one of his hands. Then, throwing the lubricant bottle carelessly to the ground, he positioned two fingers at Makoto's entrance.

"Ready?" Seijuro asked his lover, who only nodded in response. Seijuro slowly inserted his fingers into Makoto. He stopped when his two fingers had all but disappeared until his knuckles. The other man was breathing heavily and there was a slight burning sensation. It didn't hurt as much as the first time they made love, though.

The redhead gave Makoto a quick kiss and started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching the brown-haired man.

"Mm.." Makoto moaned and leaned against his lover, kissing the side of his head sweetly.

Seijuro added a third finger and continued to scissor his digits. He started to move his fingers in and out of Makoto's slit, causing Makoto to buck his hips and mewl. He didn't stop until he was sure Makoto was properly prepared.

Then, Seijuro stopped and removed his fingers, making his lover whimper at the loss of warmth. The redhead just chuckled and slicked up his erect member with the leftover lube on his palm.

Seijuro positioned his erection at Makoto's entrance, hands returning to his hips.

He looked up into green eyes. "I love you." He said again.

"I love you too, Sei." Makoto smiled at him and gave him a peck on the nose.

The redhead grinned and then, slowly, pushed his tip in. Makoto gasped at the sensation and tightened his hold on the other's shoulders. This encouraged his lover, who, in response, pushed in completely to the hilt.

Makoto moaned at the feeling of Seijuro being fully in him."Ah..!"

Groaning at the tight heat that surrounded his member, Seijuro started thrusting in and out of his lover at a moderate pace. The golden-eyed man braced his hands onto the wall by Makoto's shoulders to steady himself.

By then, Makoto was whimpering and mewling in pleasure. "F-faster, please S-Seijuro..!"

The redhead grunted and sped up his pace, loving the warmth that engulfed his raging erection, but loving more that Makoto was receiving pleasure from his ministrations.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was the only noise besides groaning and moaning, and the water from the showerhead.

Makoto cried out as Seijuro angled his thrust and hit a bundle of nerves deep inside him.

"Oh? Did I hit it?" The redhead grinned in a feral way and started to thrust into his lover at the same angle.

"Nngh!" Makoto moaned as a pleasurable heat started to build up in his lower abdomen. "S-Seijuro, m-more..!"

Seijuro groaned and started to slam into his lover animalistically, Makoto's back hitting the wall again and again as his lover pounded into him. The green-eyed man tightened his legs around the other, trying to get more of him into Makoto.

The larger man reached down with one of his hands, and began stroking Makoto's member in time with his thrusts, making him cry out in pleasure.

Makoto felt as if Seijuro was reaching up to his stomach, as his lover thrusted deep and fast inside of him. He couldn't take much more. The pool of heat in his lower body would soon overflow.

"Sei-Seijuro..!" Makoto cried out his lover's name as he came, everything dissolving into pleasure. His essence spurted onto his and Seijuro's stomachs in heavy flows.

"M-Makoto!" The redhead groaned as he felt his lover's body clench tightly onto his member. He started to lose his rhythm and desperately thrusted in and out of Makoto as he felt his own orgasm coming.

Finally, he thrusted one last time into Makoto, going as deep as he possibly could into his precious lover before he too, came as well. Seijuro growled as he filled the other with his essence, some of the white fluid running down Makoto's thighs.

He rocked his hips against Makoto's, as they both rode out their orgasm. The water running from the showerhead washed away most of their white fluids.

After they both came down their high, heavily panting, Seijuro pressed his entire body against his lover's, and kissed him passionately. Makoto eagerly kissed him back. Seijuro pulled away first and placed his forehead on the other's, nuzzling their noses together lovingly.

"I love you." He said cheekily.

"You said that three times already!" Makoto exclaimed and giggled.

"That's because it's true." Seijuro grinned, and pressed his lips against Makoto's for another kiss.


End file.
